


One Stormy Night

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Olicity Smut-a-thon 2017





	

**One Stormy Night**  
**Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Prompt:** Sex outside.  
**Word Count:** 1977  
**Written for Olicity Smut-a-thon 2017**

It was late one night. Felicity was already in her pajamas and was just about to go to bed but before she did she wanted to finish the coding that she was working on.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn’t see Oliver land silently on the balcony with his bow in hand.  

Felicity looked up from her computer when she heard a light tapping on the glass door to the balcony. She smiled at Oliver and went over to let him in.

“You know this place has a front door.” Felicity laughed.

“I know but I wanted to do something a little out of the ordinary.” Oliver lifted the bow in his hand and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. “Will you come with me to the roof?”

“I will meet you there.” Felicity turned to go back inside.

“No! You just have to hold on and I will get us there.” Oliver closed the door before she could go inside. “I’ll just use my bow and a zip line.”

“Uh okay.” Felicity smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Seems like a convoluted way to get there but I don’t mind. What do you need me to do?”

Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. “Just hold on tight and don’t let go.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Tight is my favorite way to hold on to you.”

Oliver chuckled as he shot the zip line to one of the poles on the roof. He held on to her as the cord took them up to the roof. He waited until her feet were on solid ground again before he let go of her.

Felicity turned and looked at the roof. Oliver had transformed it into a beautiful oasis under the stars for them.

In the middle of the roof, there was a blanket covered with pillows. Next to that was a low table with something chocolate and, of course, champagne.

“You did all this for me?” Felicity was stunned. She knew he had been talking about being more romantic with her but she never expected this. “This is so amazing. Thank you Oliver.”

“I promised you a special night.” Oliver looked at her and just smiled. “I made a chocolate soufflé.”

There isn’t a ring in it by any chance?” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Because the last time you made chocolate soufflé you put a ring in it.”

“No.” Oliver shook his head and grinned. “No ring this time. Besides, it’s your turn to propose to me.”

Felicity laughed. “Yeah. I guess it is. I don’t really think we are ready for that again, at least, not yet.”  

“Come. Let’s just enjoy our night off.” Oliver took her by the hand and let her to the blanket.

Felicity kicked off her slippers and sat down on the blanket. She patted the blanket and frowned. “What’s under here?  I can’t feel the pebbles on the roof at all.”

“It’s some of the padding from practice area in the bunker. I brought it up so you wouldn’t have to sit on rocks.” Oliver sat down beside her. “Last time we were on a picnic, you complained about the rocks under the blanket.”

“Yeah I did.” Felicity smiled at him. “I’m surprised you remembered that we were living in Ivy Town then.”

“I remember all the good things we’ve done together.” Oliver reached over and took the champagne out of the ice. He carefully opened it and started to pour it into glasses. “What should we toast to?”

“To us and starting over.” Felicity took the glass he handed her. 

Oliver put the bottle back in the ice bucket. He lifted his glass and smiled at her. “To us and starting over.”

They clinked glasses and each took a sip. Oliver put down his glass and took the chocolate soufflé and the fork from the table. He scooped up a bite and fed it to Felicity.

“Mmm.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “That is so good. It’s almost as good as having sex with you.”

Oliver laughed and even blushed a little. “I’m glad you like it.”

Felicity took the dish and the fork from him and took another bite. “Sex with you is awesome but this! This is a really close second. Really close.”

Felicity scooped some of the soufflé up on the fork and held it out to him. Oliver leaned over for a bite and she snatched it back and popped it in her mouth. She looked at him and winked.          

Oliver kissed her, swiping his tongue into her mouth to get a taste of the sweet chocolate. He pulled back with a grin on his face. “That really is good.”

“Hey! That was already in my mouth.” Felicity pouted.

“Yeah, so it was.” Oliver took the dish and fork from her and put them back on the table. He leaned back over and touched his nose to hers. “I want another taste;”

“So do I.” Felicity dipped her head down to kiss him. She reveled in the taste of chocolate and champagne on his lips and on his tongue as she deepened the kiss.

Oliver moaned as she moved onto his lap. He pulled her against his chest as she straddled him. He slowly lowered them down to the blanket and into the cushions.

Felicity pushed her hands against his chest and sat up just enough to look into his eyes. They were dark and full of desire. 

“Did you plan this part too?” Felicity whispered as she slid her hands under the dark green Henley shirt that he was wearing.

“No, but I’m open to being spontaneous.” Oliver ran his hands up her thighs and squeezed her ass. “Felicity what exactly do you want to do to me.”

Felicity kissed him on the neck and whispered in his ear. “You know exactly what I want to do to you.”          

Felicity pushed back and pulled the pajama top off. She was bare. In the pale light on the roof, she was almost glowing.

“You’re so beautiful.” Oliver sat up just enough to capture one of her breasts with his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her nipple as he started to gently suck.

“Ah! Oliver!” Felicity leaned into his mouth and rakes her nails over the short hair on his scalp.

Oliver moaned as he grew more aroused with her riding his crotch. He was going to need to get relief sooner rather than later.   

Oliver picked her up and put her on the cushions then stripped off his shirt. He smiled when she dragged her nails gently over his chest. He could tell she was as aroused as he was.

He started to kiss he neck then made his way back to the other breast. He took his time paying with her nipple in his mouth before kissing and nipping his way down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms.   

“Oliver. Please stop torturing me. You know I want you. Stop making me wait.” Felicity pleaded as she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him up to kiss her. “I want you now.”

“You will get me. I promise.” Oliver winked and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He smiled as she sighed as he pulled them off of her.

Oliver spread her legs and gave her one more lustful look before he dipped his head between her legs. His tongue found her clit almost instantly.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped and tried to raise her hips in response to the urges she was feeling.

Oliver smiled as he held her down. He took his time and licked into every fold only to return to suck her clit. By then, he could tell that she was close so he pulled back.

Felicity looked up at him her hair was a halo on the cushion and her cheeks were flushed. “Oliver please.”

Oliver stripped off his jeans and settled in between her thighs. He slipped inside with a moan.

“Ah!” Felicity started to move her hips to get some relief from the built up of sensations.

Oliver moved finally thrusting hard and deep inside her. He kept moving even when he started to feel her orgasm beginning. He needed more.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Oliver stopped and looked up at the sky. He was about to get up when Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips so that he couldn’t move.

“Don’t stop.” Felicity turned his face to look at her. “It’s just a little rain. It’ll stop in a minute.”

Oliver nodded. He started to move again. With Felicity’s legs around him, he rolled over on his back so that she could enjoy him as much as he was enjoying her.

Felicity leaned back and put her hands on his chest as she moved grinding and riding him in the rain.

The rain was getting heavier not letting up as Felicity thought it would. They were getting soaked as they made love to each other.

Oliver reached up and pushed back her now soaked hair. He grabbed her hips and helped guide her as she rode him.

Felicity started to shake as she reached the peak of her orgasm. she stopped moving and leaned against his chest.

Oliver had been watching the rain run rivulets down her body between her breasts. He arched his back and licked them from her body.

It was just enough of a different sensation to bring Felicity back from the edge. She started to move again on top of him. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she finally let go of her orgasm with a cry.

Oliver grabbed he hips and released with a moan. He carefully eased Felicity down to the cushions beside him.

Felicity wiped the rain from her face as she tried to catch her breath. She reached over and wiped the rain from Oliver’s face too. “I needed that.”

“I think we both did. We need to get out of the rain.” Oliver looked up and laughed. “Its pouring.”   

Felicity playfully slapped him on the chest. “Didn’t you check the weather report before you decided to do this?”

“No.” Oliver laughed as he caught his breath. “It looked clear to me. Come on. We should go in.”

“No! Not yet!” Felicity grabbed him by the face and kissed him deep and slow. She pulled back and looked at him. She knew the time was right. “Marry me.”

Oliver saw the love in her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to marry you.”

“Now we can go in.” Felicity jumped up and grabbed the blanket. She wrapped it around her as she headed for the door to the stairs. She tried the handle and it was locked. Oliver it’s locked. Now what?”

Oliver pulled on his boxers before he came over and handed her his shirt then watched as she dropped the blanket to put it on. He tried the lock and sighed. “We have to go the way we came. Ready?”

Felicity pushed her hair out of her face once more as she pulled down the shirt he handed to her. “Yes. What about all this stuff?

“We’ll get it when the rain stops.” Oliver led her back to the edge of the roof. “Hold me tight and hang on.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Oliver bit his lip and tightened his grip on her as the dropped to the balcony below. They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other in the rain until the thunder made them jump.

They went inside dripping as they left a trail of happy wet foot prints to the bedroom.


End file.
